I think he's Harry Potter
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: Harry has lived so far in a cupboard under the stairs and voices in his head.


Disclaimer_:: I only have the basic knowledge of Dissocciative Identity disorder. I've never met or cared for someone with this  
medical issue and have deep respect for those who have it or live with someone who has it. With that being said Harry even as a  
child has a very different outlook with this diagnosis. In my story as I've created Harry instead of the alter being created to  
shield him from his abuse they are created all from his pure magic to protect him. He also has perfect clarity of them and not  
only seems them as extensions of himself as friends they also help to organize his mind in a Occlumency/ Medatiating way.  
The alters help him growing up to clear and organize his mind, they are specifically there to make sure the harm doesn't reach  
harry but that doesn't mean that D.I.D doesn't effect him each event takes a toll and A very different boy arrives at Hogwarts  
with the knowledge that magic exists and a wariness of all strangers children and Adults a guarded Harry will arrive in his  
parents world .

Harry- Core Person

Cassius- Logic/Thinker: glowing green eyes Brunette- observant/logical-smart/curious 2 years older then Harry

Hermes- Protector: glowing blue eyes White blonde - protective-loyal/brave-strong/sarcastic-snarky 3 years older then Harry

Hera- Maternal figure: glowing purple eyes Gold blonde - kind-sweet/ observant- friendly/ 3 years older then Harry

Hades- Rage/Pure Magic: glowing white eyes Dark Black hair - pure feeling/ empathic-sensitive/stubborn-anger(doesn't speak)  
(comes forward only to heal or fight with magic) Same Age as Harry

Eros- Childhood: glowing magenta eyes auburn-red hair - innocent-pure/ curious-bubbly /blunt Forever 5

Harry's abuse at the hands of his muggle relatives happened the moment he was found on the Dursley's front porch. For the first  
two years was the only time Harry was ever treated with something close to kindness but once Petunia had taught him to walk  
and realized how much he understood she stopped 'coddling' him and put him to work. At the ripe old age of 3 he started cooking  
in the kitchen and cleaning the house. Hades was the first in a way to form but the last to communicate at the age of 4 after a  
rather horrible blow to the head by his Aunt with a frying pan Hades had appeared briefly to heal the mark and send Petunia  
on her ass on the Kitchen floor without touching her. The next was Hermes who was 3 years older who spoke with him as if an  
imaginary friend they would play together in the cupboard but mostly he appeared when Petunia finally had him start working in  
the gardens when he was 5. Not soon after Hera appeared fully fussing about food and making negotiations with Petunia about  
showering and his eyesight. Cassius appeared three days after his first beating by his uncle when he was 6, it was the first time he  
had ever talked back to his guardians and Uncle Vernon had not been pleased. It left young Harry with a broken rib and several  
bruises on his chest and face. Lastly was Eros who abruptly showed up on Harry's 7th birthday when once again his 'family' did  
not acknowledge him in anyway and spent heaps of money and love on his cousin Dudley. No matter that after seven long years he  
was used to the feeling of being unwanted from his small abusive family it hurt year after year that it got worse. Eros was the only  
alter besides Cassius that Harry didn't mind projecting or letting take fully over.

Harry's alters as they grew and interacted with eachother not yet fully aware always noticed a black mass in a guarded area of the  
mind. Hades in one of his acts of anger tried to use his magic and fight it sadly this did nothing and the black mass would  
only pulse and send the magic flying back out. As Harry grew older and they finally revealed themselves to him they never really  
thought to tell Harry because the Black mass never DID anything, never moved, grew or harmed him. So it was left to sit  
untouched.

It was a full year of training to get his mind completely organized of all 5 alters. Harry had been 8 when he was thrown into his  
cupboard by an angry Petunia to be locked in for who knows how long when he drifted off slightly. In his head appeared 5  
figures who he knew to be his alters and a meeting happened, Cassius and Hermes explained while Hera cuddled and cooed over  
him. They talked about alot organizing his mind, mediatating to keep him safe. Cassius was the one to explain about the hazy  
memories of his parents and what he could interpret of the magical world and get to a place James had called Diagon Alley.  
It took a full year to get his mind the way they wished it, organized, protected, and built as a large home. This is when Harry  
discovered magic and how to access and control his with the help of Cassius and Hades. Harry used it as a safe haven through  
out the next 3 years till the Letters appeared and he turned eleven.

A/N: So I realize that it seems sort of cliché to make Harry so smart, but I think for this Cassius, the thinker as he is a little older and all the alters

are aware of each other and have Harry's mind completely organized have taken advantage of Harry's ignorance to search everything and clear his

mind. Basically I've made him slightly more intelligent and naturally gifted at Occlumency.

Please Let me know if anyone is interested in this as I've written quite a lot for it, I don't know when I'll be updating as the story has a lot of time

skips so far in the draft.

Xx Cheshire


End file.
